What About Breakfast at Tiffany's?
by ObsidianJade
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have nothing in common, except the desire to achieve their dreams.  No, it's not a songfic.  One shot, implied shonenai, futurefic.


**S**: Hello! I'm on a writing roll again (no, L2L chapter 10 will most likely not be out this week – sorry!) and even listening to the radio will set me off! Although this is inspired by, it is not based on, the song Breakfast at Tiffany's, performed by a band called Deep Blue Something. This is kind of a PWP, but it got stuck in my head and I just couldn't get rid of it. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto. Nor any rights to Deep Blue Something or its work.

**Spoilers**: Only an implied comment about Sasuke's defection. This is waaay post – Shippuden and probably AU.

**Warnings**: PWP, shonen-ai. That's about it.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**WHAT ABOUT BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S?**

"Hey, Dobe?"

A faint rustle of blankets and a sleepy grunt answered him. It was a good enough indication that the other was awake, so he continued.

"Do you realize we have nothing in common?"

There was a long silence, so long that he began to think Naruto had either gone back to sleep or never woken up in the first place. Then there was a greater scuffling in the blankets as a disheveled blond head emerged, followed by a tan wrist. A blue light bloomed painfully bright in the darkness – the backlight on Naruto's watch.

"Teme," Naruto mumbled, his voice a low growl from sleep and irritation, "you woke me up at three in the morning to ask me _that_?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I couldn't sleep last week, but I wasn't waking you up at three in the morning with stupid questions, either!"

"But that's my point!"

"That I'm more considerate than you?"

"That we have nothing in common."

"That's bull. We're both ninja, we're both orphans, we had the same teachers until we were twelve…"

"We're in a ninja village, dumbass. Half of the population meets at least one of those qualifications."

"Can't we discuss this in the morning?" Naruto moaned plaintively, throwing one arm over his eyes. Sasuke kept his gaze on the ceiling, his arms folded quietly behind his head.

"I'm serious, Naruto. Except for a few extraneous connections, we have absolutely nothing in common."

There was a very put-upon sigh from under the blond's arm. "I'm not going to get to sleep until I listen to this, am I?"

"No."

"Fine, then, go ahead. But you're buying me breakfast in the morning."

"Dobe, I _hate _Ramen. And you think it's the food of the gods or something."

"It's the food of _my _gods…"

"That's blasphemy, Naruto. There are no Ramen gods."

"Says you…" The rebuttal was punctuated by a loud yawn.

"Don't fall asleep, I'm not finished!"

"I'm listening." Another yawn, this one slightly more pointed, followed the reply. Sasuke ignored it.

"I grew up Konoha's golden child. You were the one they spit on. Then I ran off with _him - _" the name of the third Sannin was never to be spoken in Sasuke's presence – "and our positions wound up reversed, but we were still on opposite ends of the spectrum. I had to kill my brother, and you'd have killed to have one. I wanted Sakura to go away, you wanted her to come closer. You never shut up and I haven't spoken this much since… since…"

"Since the last time you drank two bottles of sake?"

"That was two whole bottles?"

"At least. But you're forgetting something."

"That being…?"

"Our dreams," Naruto answered simply, his eyes peering out from under his pajama sleeve, bright dots in the darkness of the room. "We've still got our dreams in common."

"I kill Itachi and you become Hokage?" Sasuke snorted, his fingers twining around the necklace at his throat. Three polished steel rings, neatly spaced between the links of a fine chain. "What happens when those dreams are all behind us?"

"We've got tomorrow to dream new dreams." There was a significant pause before Naruto amended, "or at least, later today. Can I go back to sleep now? I have a big day ahead, you know."

"Hmm." Sasuke replied, scooting a little lower under the blankets. "You do realize you have to pick a new ANBU captain, don't you?"

"Very funny, teme. As if you didn't know I'd already chosen you."

Sasuke just chuckled and nestled his head in the hollow of Naruto's shoulder. "Go to sleep then. You don't want to be late for my promotion."

"Ha, ha, ha," Naruto shot back, jerking the covers up over them both. "I have other things I need to be on time for, Sasuke."

And as Naruto's breathing evened into sleep, Sasuke thought about the flowing white Hokage's robes hanging in their shared closet beside his ANBU gear. He'd already made sure that they were neatly pressed and ready for Naruto's inauguration.

Still fingering his brother's necklace, Sasuke finally drifted off to sleep to dream new dreams for tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOO

THE END.

(For those of you who are confused – this is post current series, Sasuke has killed Itachi, hence the necklace, and Naruto is about to be made Hokage.)

Yes, it was a one-shot. No, it will probably not be continued. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review on your way out, even if it's just to tell me WHY I shouldn't have wasted my time with this.


End file.
